The girl who once smiled
by rolu forever
Summary: what if lucy was next in line to be dragon queen. What if Lucy had a little brother .what if Lucy never joined fairy tail instated she joined saber tooth. What happens when rogue falls for Lucy will she return the feeling. rolu and first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's pov**

I was 14 when I left home after being called a killer and being torched at least my older brother got away.

**Flashback (still Lucy's pov)**

run Lucy and Rufus run to the end of the forest my mom cried as she fell in the snow that soon trend crimson red soon after a few seconds I ran as fast as I could after reaching the forests I collapsed in the white snow my father's guards soon coup with me they dragged my 10 year old body back to my hell hole of a home I know my 9 year old bother had gotten away because I told him to hide in the trees. When I woke up I felt trapped I looked at my hands and feet they were changed to a wall. I heard a ruffle in the shadows "how's there" my dad came out of the shadows with a knife in his hand he was saying something about it was my fault that my mom died. for the next 4 years when I was able to escape my sell I ran to the forest on my 14th birthday I was able to escape at night, because one of the gardens dropped the key to my sell as the guard fell asleep I unlocked the sell and quietly tiptoed out of the house when I reached the cliff I claimed up a tree to rest I figured that the guard woke up and yelled for my dad when they got there I fell of the cliff. I had my locket and I was bleeding probably because I scraped my knee when I fell as I woke up I and blackout.

**Rogues (still flashback)**

As me and sting walk throw the town of light I saw a flash of silver .as soon as I saw that I smelt fresh blood. I looked at sting and he looked at me I trend to the shadows and darted to where I saw the silver sting did the same. when I got there a girl fell in my arms as soon as sting got there some old man dropped a knife I jumped away I was fine but my cape was cut and the girl had a big cut on the side of her waist. I saw her eyes open abet but then shut again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**And done sorry chapter was so short but I wanted to know if people wanted to read more before I did a ton of work for nothing. for all you rolu fans I have made a community called rolu forever please join if interested**


	2. sorry

Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with school work cuz I missed so many days also I have a bit of writers block and my sister won't help me so please pm me or email me at swestbank gmail . com thank you very much !


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own fairy tail but if I did Rogue and Lucy would be together and me and my best friends would be in it. Oh ya in this story frosh is a boy but Lucy think his a girl and no one tells her. Sorry for not posting for a while but hears the story hope you enjoy

**Normal pov**

"Hey rogue so you know how Blondie fell of the cliff and you know that song ummmmmm I think it went "it's raining men hallelujah " but in stand of men it's raining women do you get it.?" sting said Rogue gave sting a glare that could kill if look could kill then said "we should take her to a doctor and fast she's bleeding a lot" sting looked over Rogue he had a big blood spot in his shirt and was standing in a small puddle of blood.

**Time skip at the hospital rogues pov**

"So Dr. Rosalya is she ok "asked sting Dr. Rosalaya asked if we could talk in the hall occurs me and sting agreed.

**In the hall normal pov**

"Can you please tell me where you found Ms. Heartfilia? No one has seen her in the past 4 years." said the doctor. "We found her falling off a cliff." Said sting "do you know how she got so many cuts and bruise?" asked the doctor. "She probably got the bruise from the fall and sum of the small cuts to. But the cut on her waste was from some old man with blond hair and a mustache throwing a knife at her we don't know about her feet." Rogue explained.

**In the room Lucy's pov**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize it was white with a yellow trim I heard some people outside then I remembered what happened. (Too** lazy to rewrite what happened :P). **I sat up and tried to starched but failed by falling or the bed making a big thump. A second later three people ran in 1 nurse and 2 boys that looked the same age as me

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**sorry chapter was so short I had a lot of thing going on **


End file.
